


职业选择

by T_677



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin
Kudos: 2





	职业选择

Merlin在工作之前用的是另外一个名字，一个有几分传统色彩但远不如“Merlin”这么响亮的名字。当他从Arthur那里接受这个代号的时候，心里其实颇为满意。毕竟不是每个人都有机会听别人用大魔法师的名字来称呼自己。而且，Arthur和他的骑士们不知道的是，Merlin也的确是个货真价实的男巫，就像他的名字一样。

在学校读书的时候，Merlin是所有人眼中标准的优等生。他安静并且守规矩，在所有科目的考试中拿O，尽职尽责地担任级长，最后以优异的成绩毕业。只不过，尽管在各方面的表现都不错，他却从未对某个领域表示出特殊的喜好和非同寻常的天分。这让他的父母和他自己都对未来的职业选择陷入了迷茫之中。而那几年，巫师界的就业形势着实不太乐观。

而Merlin，在级长和优等生的光环之下，有着自己的小秘密——他对麻瓜的一切十分着迷，并坚信麻瓜们的“科技”丝毫不逊于巫师们的魔法。当然他没有向别人透露过这些，否则以那些巫师们的迂腐头脑，很可能会在圣芒戈医院给他申请一间病房。

总之最后他决定在麻瓜那里碰碰运气，对父母和朋友则谎称自己想去进行为期一年的游历。结果是，他凭着多年偷偷进行的麻瓜研究和几个月之内恶补的专业知识，以及一点点混淆咒的帮助，成功被一个叫做Kingsman的组织录取。

Merlin很快就喜欢上了自己的新工作，待遇优厚，人际关系简单。他的出色表现也让Arthur和其他前辈大为赞赏。他确实擅长那些计算机程序和病毒入侵之类的事，如果任务十分棘手，Merlin倒也不介意用上一些超感咒或者占卜学知识来帮助完成任务。

一年之后，在Merlin已经成为了一个正式的后勤技术官时，他才被安排与同期完成训练的年轻骑士们见面。就是这个时候，Merlin又见到了他那个自作聪明、冷漠高傲、并且总是对他的级长职责嗤之以鼻的讨厌鬼同窗Harry Hart。

“Merlin。”

“Galahad。”

他们在Arthur的注视下自我介绍并且冷淡地握手，肚子里各种念头早已经炸翻了天。

“Hart！劳烦解释一下，你在这儿干嘛！”Merlin在四下无人的时候朝Harry喊，要不是他从小受到良好的教育，现在可能正用双手揪住他那位新同事的领子。

“这正是我想问你的，”Harry撇撇嘴，用讽刺的腔调叫他的新代号，“Merlin。”

他们停下来瞪着对方喘气，而后Merlin像突然想起什么似的从后腰抽出魔杖。Harry抓紧了那把长柄伞，但技术官只是对着周围念了一个屏蔽咒。

“还在Kingsman的地盘。”看了一眼Harry和他的伞，Merlin多余地解释了一句。

一阵极其尴尬的沉默，随后两个不太笨的年轻人意识到可能对方跟自己并没有那么多的不同。而且如果两人继续坚持自己的职业选择，那么面前这个人很可能是自己今后唯一知根知底的帮手。

“所以你家里知道这件事吗？”Merlin用一种认命的低沉语气问。他只是突然想到Harry那个古老庞大注重传统的纯血统家族。

“当然不，他们以为我在南安普顿教书。”Harry翻了个大白眼。然后，因为莫名奇妙的原因，他们大笑起来，并从此开始了之后长达几十年的友谊。

Harry透露说比起巫师长袍来他更喜欢麻瓜的衣服，而且麻瓜们的武器比魔杖更富有创造性。这么说的时候他身上正穿着Kingsman特制的闪亮西装，即使是Merlin也不得不承认，西装确实比长袍更适合Harry Hart。在遭到家人强烈反对之前，年轻的Hart还曾经想要当一名傲罗，并因此对潜行和跟踪方面的法术颇有研究。上线是Merlin的时候，他总会忍不住炫耀一下自己的变形术。 

“别再那么干了Galahad，”Merlin在指挥室里捏着鼻梁，“没人给我修改视频记录的工作额外付钱。”

漫长的同事生涯之初，他们共用一个秘密地址，用来收取猫头鹰从巫师界带来的信，还合订了一份《预言家日报》，保证自己不会错过重要信息。后来索性开始了神秘的同居生活，储藏室里堆着坩埚、旧斗篷和飞天扫帚。并在没有任务的夜晚窝在壁炉边，边讨论魁地奇，边研究咒语和麻瓜们的新武器。腌黄瓜先生趴在沙发脚下，不时对着发出奇怪咕噜声的坩埚叫上几声。

Valentine任务开始的时候他们已经在一起很久了，连Harry都开始厌倦拿“Merlin的头发”开玩笑。但在肯塔基的教堂外面，枪声响起之后，Merlin想到的还是他们在Kingsman训练场外第一次见面的时候，Harry大笑起来的样子。

他把眼镜摘下来，手指在抽屉里摸索自己的魔杖，仅仅是为了寻求一点安慰。但很快，他又重新带起眼镜，开启了对Arthur的通讯。

Harry在他身后幻影显形的时候Merlin刚刚结束了通话。骑士的脸上还沾着血，身上有很多伤口。“骗到你了吗？”他朝魔法师挤出一个惨淡的笑容。

“差一点，Galahad。”Merlin冷静地说，“恰到好处的两次幻影显形，非常巧妙，但也没什么太高的难度。”他往前跨了一大步，在骑士摔倒的时候把他抱住，他的手在Harry的脖子上发抖。

“我想来杯蜂蜜酒。”

“我也是，你这个不省心的混蛋。”

他们再也找不到更适合自己的人了，无论是作为同事、朋友还是爱人。在巫师还是麻瓜的世界里，没有第二个人能像这样，跟自己同时讨论《银翼杀手》和古怪姐妹，足球和魁地奇，以及各式各样的西装和枪。

一种神秘、危险又很荒唐的家庭生活，这倒是他们在做职业选择的时候完全没有想到过的。


End file.
